Sadie's Story
by AlexACheevy
Summary: Sadie is unhappy with her place in life and feels unsatisfied with the direction it is headed.  She is the sister of Vern and Billy and is going steady with Eyeball. Also, I don't own any of the characters from Stand By Me/ The Body.
1. Chapter 1

The early morning sunshine came through the window and washed her face in warmth. She slowly turned away from the light and opened her sleepy eyes. For a time, she made no move to get up. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she would just lay there forever. Often when she thought of getting up and facing the day, she felt as though she would much rather slip into a coma.

It was not that she lived an especially horrible life, she just wasn't sure that she could carry on much longer. She was not expected to ever become anything more than a housewife. She would have babies, cook dinner, and keep the house clean. This was not her idea of a fulfilling life. But what choice did she have? Where she came from, who her family was, dictated that she would never rise above poverty or marry a kind and hardworking man. It was not in the cards for Sadie Tessio.

Ever so slowly, she sat up and pushed the thin sheet off of her. She reached over and opened the window so she could smell the fresh, summer air. She closed her eyes and the breeze cooled her face and brushed her hair back from her temples.

"Sadie! Hurry the hell up would you? I'm not gonna spend all day waitin' on your ass." She sighed as she heard her brother, Billy yell up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back at him. She got up out of bed and pulled a breezy, red dress over her head. She sat down in front of the mirror and gently unwound the curlers from her honeysuckle blonde hair. She quickly put on eyeliner, mascara, and a shade of lipstick that matched her dress. Slipping gracefully into her heels, she hesitated a moment as she squirted on a bit of the perfume her boyfriend had given her for her birthday. "From France," he had told her. She rolled her eyes, as she knew even if he did have the money for something like that, he wouldn't even think for one moment to spend it on her.

When she and Billy had finally made it to the vacant lot where the Cobras spent most of their summer days, they were greeted as warmly as one could be expected to be greeted by a bunch of JD hoods. She stood in front of the boys for a short moment, but quickly retreated to Richie Chamber's side as she began to feel Ace Merril's eyes crawling over her shapely hips and healthy bosom. Everyone else called Richie "Eyeball", but not Sadie. Because a small part of her still loved him, and a big part of her knew that she would end up marrying him, even if it wasn't want she really wanted. Richie snaked his arm around her waist, as he always did, and kissed her neck, breathing in the scent of shampoo from last night's shower.

And with that, another day had begun. What it would bring, she did not know. She only knew that she must face it, as she always did, and wait for it to be over so she could crawl back into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took so long for an update, but the past few weeks have been crazy for me and my internet has been on the fritz. Hopefully the next update will be quicker. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated **

Ace Merrill began to brood as he stared at Eyeball's girlfriend. How he had missed out on his chance to get in bed with Sadie Tessio, he did not know. She had been there all along, growing up side by side with him, but somehow Eyeball had landed her while Ace was stuck with the dumb bum broads floating around Castle Rock. The special thing about Sadie was that she was good looking. Most of the girls who were not worried about tarnishing their reputation by hanging around the Cobras were covered in acne and had upper lips that sprouted hair. Ace would spend the summer trying to steal her away for Eyeball. If even for one chance to see what it was like to lay her down, he would be satisfied.

Sadie could feel Ace's eyes on her, but she refused to meet his gaze. While Richie was certainly never going to be voted man of the year, she knew that Ace often became violent when he drank. And he drank a lot. She would never enter into a relationship with him. Not if he was the last man on earth. She knew that other girls in town, some of her friends even, would give anything to have Ace look at them the way he did her. He was good looking. He might even be great looking. But he was also mean and dangerous.

Richie shoved a cigarette at her face. "Here, take this, babe. It's stale." She sighed and poked the left over cigarette into her red lips and lit it gracefully. She inhaled and closed her eyes against the warm sunshine. Richie pulled her close to him. He was always doing that. She gave in and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Billy spoke up next to her, "What's on the agenda today, boys?"

"Let's go fishing. I hawked some of my old man's beers out of the fridge. Still have quite a few left," Eyeball answered.

"I'm not dressed for fishing, Richie." Sadie said softly.

"Well you can go home, then. Nobody told you to get all dolled up. I didn't promise to take you out today."

Ace didn't really give a shit about Sadie's feelings, but he did give a shit about being able to ogle her all day. It wasn't a rare occasion for her to spend the day with the boys, but it didn't happen so often that he was willing to throw away the opportunity. So he spoke up, "Hey, asshole, nobody wants to go fishing anyway. It's too hot, we'll be sweatin' our dicks off out there. Let's go shoot some pool."

The gang followed Ace to the pool hall where they spent a great deal of time wasting their potential, among other things. Sadie did not necessarily enjoy watching the boys play pool for hours on end, but she tolerated it. It was much better than many of the other fine activities the Cobras enjoyed. Things such as mailbox baseball, high speed chicken, and drinking at all hours of the day. Sadie Tessio did not have the shiniest reputation in Castle Rock, but she was certainly not about to put herself in senseless danger or risk being in trouble with the law.

As Ace, Billy, Charlie Hogan, and Vince Desjardins began to rack the pool balls, Eyeball took a seat in a booth to wait to play the winner. Sadie quickly scurried over to him and took a seat. Ace looked at her with lust in his eyes and lit a cigarette.

Sadie wondered how Richie never noticed the way Ace looked at her. A little voice in the back of her mind began to tell her that Richie _did_ notice. He noticed and he liked it. Finally, for once, Richie was the top dog. He had something that Ace wanted and couldn't have. Sadie quickly put a stop to the voice as tears began to well in her brown eyes. She knew that Richie only asked her out in the first place because she was much prettier than any other girl he would ever have a chance with. But she hoped with all of her heart, that in the two years they had been together, he had developed some sort of real feelings for her, as she had for him. As she hoped for these things, Richie put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head, and for the time being, the voice was satisfied.

Her eyes suddenly caught some movement out the window. Someone was walking by. As she recognized their faces, she quickly got up and walked outside, hoping no one would follow after her.

"Vern!" She accosted her brother as she walked out the door, "What are you doing walking by here? You know Billy is furious with you! If he sees you, he'll beat the dog piss out of you. Get out of here."

A look of realization suddenly came over Vern's face as his friend Teddy DuChamp shifted nervously beside him. Teddy remembered the beating Billy's friends had given him last summer after he and his friends had taken something that the Cobras thought belonged to them.

"Did he see us?" Vern asked.

"No, but he will if you stand around here any longer. Stay out of his way until he forgets that you ratted him out to mom." Sadie answered as she began to turn to go back inside.

"Thanks, Sadie." Vern said as he quickly turned around to walk on a less dangerous sidewalk.

"Who the fuck are you yakkin' at?" Richie spat at Sadie as she sat back down.

"Just a friend." She answered carefully.

"Was this a friend a guy? I swear to God if I ever find out you've been fooling around behind my back, I'll kill you both." Richie looked closely at his girlfriend's face.

"I wouldn't ever do that. It was just a friend from school. Denise." Sadie turned away from her man and crossed her arms across her chest. She hated when he accused her of things like that. She also knew what he said was true. Although Richie had never hit her with his fists, he was quick to slap her lightly when she got too mouthy or asked him a question she shouldn't have. She had seen his father get angry many times, and knew that the men in the Chambers family had an uncontrollable, and frightening, temper. Perhaps with the exclusion of Richie's younger brother Chris. Although she had exchanged very few words with the boy over the years, she could tell that there was something different about him. He seemed to have something inside of him that the rest of his family lacked. She knew that he often paled around with Vern, but she hadn't seen him around her house lately. Just that DuChamp kid.

Richie had relaxed beside her. He began to watch his friends play pool again and even treated her to a cherry cola. Sadie felt as though she should be happy, but her feelings and thoughts from the morning kept returning to her, as did Ace Merrill's eyes. Sadie began to feel as though this summer some things would change in a big way. She just didn't know in what way. Yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's always nice to know that you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter too **

As the sky began to change colors outside and the sun began to sink behind the horizon, the boys finally tired of their pool game. Sadie was slumped over in the booth, not quite asleep, but not awake either. She wished that they had gone fishing so she could have gone home. She just wanted Billy to take her home so she could relax. Maybe she'd even play a game of rummy with Vern-o. She hadn't hung out with him too much lately, and he was growing up fast.

Billy approached the booth "Sadie. Get up. We're leavin'."

Sadie had no objections. She stood up and walked over to Richie. "I'm going home, Richie." He gave her a quick squeeze and turned back to his friends. Sadie started to leave and then went back to her boyfriend. "Richie?" He turned around to face her. "What are we doing tomorrow?" He looked at her for a moment and then said "It's summer. Every day we have an adventure."

Sadie turned away and followed her brother out the door and onto the street. She didn't know how today possibly could have qualified as an adventure, but she supposed it didn't really matter all that much anyway.

As she and Billy walked in the door, Sadie was overwhelmed with fatigue. Her face felt sticky from the sweat of the hot summer day that was now coming to an end. She wanted to take a cool shower. As she began to climb the steps to do just that, her brother grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "We're having a party tomorrow night. You can come, but if you get into any trouble you're on your own. And don't tell anyone." He let her go again and walked away before she had even given him an answer.

When she woke up the next morning, Billy was gone. She tried to find Vern to see if he wanted to play cards, but he wasn't home either. She didn't know what to do with the day. She decided to just leave and start walking. Castle Rock was small, and sooner or later she would come upon someone she knew.

As the summer heat began to take its toll on her, she began to wish that her family had a home phone. Maybe one day. It didn't take long before she saw a familiar figure. When she realized who it was she wished she had stayed home. Richie's father was stumbling down the sidewalk towards her and opened his arms when he recognized her.

"Sadie! My favorite girl! What do you say to helping out a tired old man?"

Helping out Mr. Chambers what the absolute last thing Sadie wanted to do on this warm summer day. His false charm did not fool her. She knew that he was a violent drunk and the bruises that showed up on Richie made her absolutely furious. They also scared her. She would not let her husband, regardless of who he was, beat her children like that.

As she was about to open her mouth and give Mr. Chambers an answer, a car full of Cobras pulled up the curb. Richie leaned out the window and smiled at his girl. "Get in, babe. I told you we'd have an adventure. My word is my bond. It's gonna be the thrill of your life."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry the last chapter was so short but I had kind of a hard time of figuring out how to get to this point in the story. Things in the next few chapters are going to get a little intense, rated M in other words. Hopefully it's not **_**too**_** intense and you guys like it. Thanks again to everyone who reviews this. I really appreciate it **

"Sorry Mr. Chambers. Looks like I'm a little busy. Maybe next time." Sadie answered the drunken old man.

Mr. Chambers grumbled something towards the ground and began stumbling down the sidewalk again. Sadie opened the car door and slid onto Richie's lap. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

Ace answered her from the driver's seat, " We're going to party out by Harlow Road. It's gonna be a time, alright. Fuckin' A." He lit up a cigarette and stepped on the gas.

As the car full of hoods began to travel at a dangerous speed towards its destination Sadie suddenly began to have an awful feeling take hold of her gut. Deep down in the spot where it cannot be shaken, no matter how positive one thinks. She suddenly had the urge to scream. To scream and beat at Ace Merrill with her hands until he stopped his beat up car and let her out so she could go back home. Go back to safety and sanity. But she did not do this. Later on, the next morning, she would have time to regret this decision. She would have time to wish she had never laid eyes on Richard "Eyeball" Chambers or that sonofabitch Merrill.

Ace had been looking forward to this night. The idea had occurred to him in the twilight hours right before he fell asleep. He has been laying there on his dirty sheets in his underwear and white t-shirt when he decided it could be done. He'd round all the boys up and out they'd go way out back on Harlow Road to drink Purple Jesuses until they were sick. Ace would not drink past his limit though. He would drink just enough to do the job. He didn't have to ask Eyeball to bring Sadie. It would have seemed odd and he knew that he'd bitch and moan until they all agreed to let her come anyway. They had originally planned to have a party at Vince's house while his parents were out of town, but Ace knew that wouldn't be the correct setting for what he had in mind. If Sadie cooperated, it wouldn't matter. But he had a feeling that she was going to get feisty. Which was fine with him, but he didn't need to be getting himself into any trouble just for a dumb broad. Even if she was a great looking one.

At about this time Ace's eyes had wandered from the road to Sadie's legs. Her skirt had ridden up when she had slid onto Eyeball's lap and he could see up to her mid thigh. She didn't notice him looking, she seemed lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly, a horn honked loudly and broke his thoughts. A large freight truck was headed straight for them. At the last second, Ace swerved back onto his side of the road.

"Hey, hey watch where the fuck you're going, ya cockknocker. Nahahah" Eyeball laughed obnoxiously. "Damn do I love that rush though."

Ace glared over at him. Eyeball quit talking. Sadie's heart was pounding in her chest. She hated it when Ace drove. Absolutely detested it. She hated everything about that boy. She also hated that she sometimes found herself looking at him. Wondering what it would be like to kiss him. It disgusted her. But he was good looking, and no one could deny that.

"Hey, pull your skirt down. What are you doing flashing your shit all over like that?" Richie smoothed out her skirt and grabbed her chin to face her to him. "That's mine." He stated and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"I didn't know. It was an accident. I'm sorry, Rich." Why was she apologizing to him? It seemed she always had to be sorry for something with Richie. But what other option did she have? He was the only boy she'd ever been with. Most likely he would be her first as well as her last. He wasn't a prince charming by an stretch of the imagination, but mostly he was nice to her. Jealous and controlling, maybe. But from what her girlfriends at school told her about _their_ boyfriends, she had it quite lucky. What other options did she have anyway? Ace Merrill? Get real.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So after all those short chapters I have a decently long one for you guys haha. And I have part of the next chapter written already, so I'll try and keep turning them out in a timely fashion since you guys are so kind as to give me lovely reviews **

When the kids reached their destination, they all piled out of the car. Billy and Charlie Hogan grabbed the necessary ingredients and began to pour drinks. Richie started a fire while Sadie watched from afar. Ace watched Sadie and smoked.

As the sun began to set and the sky turned a beautiful color of pink, the Cobras were beginning to show their weakness to the drink. Charlie Hogan was passed out in a raggedy old lawn chair they had brought along. When the other boys noticed they laughed and made fun of him. By making a mistake of this caliber, he would be sure to be ranked out as a pussy for the rest of the summer. Or at least until another member of the gang made the same mistake.

Sadie was sitting on Richie's lap. She was not drunk, but she was tipsy and sleepy. After a while, her boyfriend began to have a case of Russian hands and Roman fingers and she grew tired of it and got up. Billy and Eyeball continued their conversation on how Billy might convince a girl named Marie to sleep with him.

"Fat chance." Sadie thought to herself. She knew Marie, and while she wasn't a beauty queen, she was a nice girl. She would never even give someone like Billy the time of the day. Not because she thought that she was better than him, even though she was, but because Marie was not the kind of girl to waste her time on someone mean and stupid like Billy. Although he was her brother, Sadie often had difficulty thinking very highly of Billy. She felt obligated to make Vern into something better. He was a good kid, and he could make it to be a good man, with a little help from a caring sister.

She began to toe at the soft dirt in the ground. She was ready to go home. She wished that Billy _would_ get a girlfriend. At least that way she'd have someone to talk to on occasions like this. She wandered a little further away from the group, lost in her thoughts. She began to day dream about Richie. How one day he would have a job and buy her a pretty bracelet like he was always promising. She was still young and hopeful enough to believe that maybe he would change and man up. In a few years she would be too cynical of the world to even consider wishing for something like that.

"Hey." Ace said as stepped out of the darkness.

Sadie looked around, "Hey." She returned.

"Do you wanna go see it? Where we found him last summer? It's real close by."

Sadie knew he was talking about that Brower kid. She wondered why he was being nice, conversational. He usually got so mean when he drank. She started to say no to him. She didn't care about a long dead kid from last summer who had turned into some kind of legend over the months. She was also suspicious of Ace. He was being very unlike himself. But the alcohol had taken its effect and her inhibitions had been compromised. "Ok. Yeah, I wanna see it." She answered.

Ace smiled, satisfied, and lit up a cigarette. "Can I have one?" Sadie asked, unsure of this new, friendly Ace Merrill.

"Yes, you can." Ace handed her one and smiled again. "Come on." He began to saunter up the train tracks and Sadie followed, looking back at her laughing brother and boyfriend near the fire only once.

Ace found the spot and turned off the tracks. He gave Sadie his hand to help her down the steep incline. "Right here." He said. "We coulda been heroes. Those little faggots, they took what was our's."

Sadie nodded. She knew all about it. Billy had practically killed Vern when they'd both gotten home. She didn't understand it though, not really. What did it matter? She felt sorry for the kid. For his mother and father. They must have been so sad. And the kid must have been so scared, having to die in the night with nobody around. She thought it was awful.

"You know, you're really beautiful, Sadie, baby." Ace said smoothly.

"Huh?" Sadie asked, confused. For the most part Ace usually ignored her. He stared at her all the time, sure, but he never really talked to her. He would talk to her through Richie sometimes. "Hey, Eyeball, ask your girl to bring sandwiches tomorrow." He'd say while she was standing right there, in ear shot of his request.

"I said you're beautiful. You look like a movie star or somethin', you know?" He took a few steps closer to her.

"I…Richie…he wouldn't like this. He wouldn't like us out here alone together. We should go back." She stammered out.

"Who's gonna tell him? I sure the fuck won't." Ace smiled slyly. He reached out for her, put his hands on her waist.

Sadie tried to step back, but he tightened his grip on her. Fear began to set in. Why had she followed him? She knew something was wrong. It was too unusual. Why hadn't she listened to her intuition? "Ace," she said quietly, "Please let me go back. I won't say anything. I promise, I won't. Just let me go back to the fire. Richie wouldn't like this..he'd.."

"Fuck Richie. He won't do shit." Ace stepped in even closer, making the space between their two bodies almost non-existant. He lowered his head to her's and kissed her, his tongue parting her lips and moving back and forth around in her mouth.

Although it terrified her, it also made her weak in the knees. Regardless, she needed to get away. She needed to get back to Richie or Billy or someone. Even passed out Charlie Hogan would be an improvement to the situation.

She pulled her head away. "Ace..I don't want to do this. I don't want to." She said. She wasn't crying, she was too scared and confused, but she was upset and it could be heard in her voice.

"Just shut up, alright? We're not going to do anything you haven't already done. I know Richie broke you in, so just shut up and this will all go a lot smoother." While his words were angry, his voice stayed calm and almost soothing. He roughly unbuttoned her white blouse and began to run his hands up her thighs and under her skirt.

At that moment, something took hold of Sadie. Something animalistic and instinctual. She suddenly drew her fist back and hammered it forward, into Ace Merrill's smug nose.

He cried out in pain, anger, and surprise, and Sadie had time to see it gush a geyser of blood before he stumbled backwards and fell down on his bottom in what would have been a very comical scene, had she not been scared out of her mind.

"Run!" Her mind screamed, but her legs did not get the message and she lingered for a few seconds too long. Ace was up on his feet and wiping the blood away from his nose and mouth. "Bitch!" He spat.

This got her moving. She turned and sprinted one step before he yanked her back down on the ground by her ponytail. Now he was on top of her, breathing a mixed scent of Camel cigarettes and alcohol into her face. "Why can't you just listen? Why can't you just listen to what I say? We could have done it the easy way, Sadie, baby."

Sadie was silent. She didn't know what to do. He was so much stronger than her. "You tell Richie, or your brother, or anybody about this, and I'll deny it. Say you came onto me. I couldn't resist cuz, hey, I'm just a guy right? How am I supposed to say no this fine piece of ass just _beggin_ to be undressed? You're the one who followed me out here. Who do you think they'll believe? Who?" He asked smirking down at her.

Still, she was silent. They both knew the answer to that question. She gave up the fight. She still struggled against his weight, but mentally, she knew she didn't stand a chance. His hands were all over her. "If I get up, are you going to run?" He asked her. She shook her head. He would just catch her anyway. Catch her and maybe beat her. Then he'd have his way anyway. He wouldn't be nice about it either.

Ace kissed her roughly and quickly on the mouth, twice, and raised himself up off of her so that he was standing on his knees. "I've been dreamin' about this for a long time now, Sadie, baby. A long time." He unzipped his black jeans.


	6. Chapter 6

Ace was beginning to lower himself back down onto Sadie when they heard someone crunching the gravel in between the railroad ties. "Ace! Sadie! Come on, let's go. We're leavin. Where are you guys?"

Ace leaped up and zipped his pants. "Fuck!" He whispered harshly in frustration. Sadie began to button up her blouse with trembling fingers. A small laugh of relief escaped her lips. "It's Billy. Billy came looking for us. Oh thank God, Billy." She mumbled to herself.

They were both standing up now, trying to look casual. Ace's white shirt had spots of blood down the front of it from his nose. His nose itself was still smeared with dried blood. Sadie's hair was wildly escaping the ribbon she had tied it into this morning. The back of her blouse and skirt were smeared with dirt. She tried to brush it off but it accomplished nothing more than making the palms of her hands dirty too.

Billy walked far enough down the tracks to spot them. "Hey, we're ready to go…Jesus Christ what happened to you, Ace? You're bleedin'"

"Yeah, no shit, Billy." He swiped at his nose again. "I..ran into a tree branch. Sadie heard me hollerin' and came runnin' to see what was wrong. Slipped and fell down the hill, there. Got her pretty little self all dirty."

Sadie looked wide eyed at Billy. Then back at Ace. She nodded at Billy. "Yeah. I need to go home, Billy. Please take me home."

Sadie could see Billy's mind working behind his brown eyes. Something about the story didn't sit right with him. But he wasn't smart enough to figure out what had really happened. Even if he did, he'd never believe that his buddy would do that to his sister. While he was right there, no less. "Yeah. Ok. We're leavin' now. C'mon." He turned up the embankment and walked to the tracks and waited for them.

Sadie turned to follow her big brother. Ace grabbed her arm, "This isn't over, you know? I'm not going to let you get away like that. This is my town. I'll have you before the summer is over. When it's all said and done though, you'll thank me. Be beggin' for more. All you broads are the same."

Sadie pulled her arm away from him in disgust and anger and started up the slope to the tracks. She slipped suddenly, and Ace caught her. "Watch your step, baby." He helped her up the rest of the way and Sadie's skin crawled. When they reached the top, he patted her bottom. She stared at him in disbelief. He smiled at her smugly as he poked yet another cigarette in between his lips. She saw in his eyes that he was enjoying this. It was a game to him, one that he was sure he would win.

As the three weary teenagers made it back to the fire, Charlie Hogan was finally joining the world of awake. Richie looked on the verge of sleep himself as Sadie approached him. She threw her arms around him, relieved to be in the safety of his embrace.

He looked startled for a moment and then pulled away, "Jesus, babe, you're covered in shit."

"Oh..I fell down." She said while looking away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Well watch where you're going next time. Christ. You got dirt all over you." At this time he saw Ace. "And what the fuck happened to you? Where the hell were you guys?"

"Ran into a tree branch." Ace said and then opened the car door. "Let's go, boys."

The car was silent on the way home, for the most part. Ace pulled up to the Tessio house to drop off Billy and Sadie. As Billy ran up the stairs and onto the porch, Richie wrapped his arms around Sadie to say goodbye. She gave him a quick peck and then turned away to leave.

"Hey, hey wait a minute, Sadie." He pulled her back to him and kissed her more passionately. He began to feel his way up her shirt when Sadie slapped his hand and pulled away. "No!" She blurted out.

"What the hell's your problem, actin' like that? I'm just tryin' to have a little fun. What're you so pissed off for anyway?" Eyeball asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry…I just want to go home is all. I'm tired." She answered wearily.

"Alright, I guess. Christ. Goodnight. See you tomorrow?" Eyeball ran his hand through his greased hair, confused.

"Um…yeah. Ok." Sadie answered. She gave him another peck and then followed her brother into the house.

Eyeball got back into the car. It was just he and Ace left now. Charlie Hogan had already been dropped off. "What's her problem?" Ace asked his friend.

"Dunno. All broads are crazy. You know how it is. One minute she's fine, and the next she hates me. I don't know. She'll get over it, whatever it is. Always does." He answered. "She's a good girl. She's a little too smart though. I don't want her to graduate. My old man says you let 'em wise up and they'll start to walk all over you. I'm gonna ask her to marry me next year, so she'll drop out." Eyeball took a swig of his beer he had brought along.

"You think she'll say yes?" Ace asked as he put the car into gear and backed out onto the road.

Eyeball looked at the blacktop in front of them as if he hadn't really considered any other answer from her, "Yeah…I guess so. Why wouldn't she? We've been together two years, since she was only fourteen. She doesn't know anything else. I don't know much else, either. I guess I might even love her." He looked over at Ace to see what reaction his words would bring.

"Hm." Ace grunted and gnawed a toothpick.

"I mean, maybe I don't. I don't know. She's the best I'll ever get though. I do know that." Eyeball said, covering his tracks. He didn't know what he was thinking talking to Ace so freely like that. Mentioning something like being in love with a girl was not cool.

"She's ok." Ace said bitterly, and no more was said on the subject of Sadie Tessio that night.

When Ace finally made it to his own home, he turned on the shower and shed his clothes. He stood, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment. The bitch had really done a number on his nose. Dried blood clung to his nostrils and septum and smeared down to his upper lip. He touched his fingertips to the bridge of it and pain shot into his sinuses. He grimaced and ran a hand through his perfectly styled blonde hair. Even though it hurt, it made him want her even more. What had started out as an infatuation had grown into obsession.

Sadie's good looks were not the only thing that attracted Ace to her. The fact that she was Eyeball's bothered him. It caused him to toss and turn at night. Ace was the leader. Everyone wanted to be him. He shouldn't want what someone else had. They should want what he had. And if Sadie were his girl, they would. The fact that she had turned him down had been even worse. All the girls in Castle Rock wanted Ace Merrill. Even those that would never dare be seen with him for fear of the gossip that would spread secretly wanted him. They giggled over him at slumber parties and wondered what it would be like to ride in his fast car. On more than one occasion, a rich girl from up on Castle View had fooled around with him. Her idea of slumming. It gave her some kind of rush that Ace didn't understand. Or care to understand. He got what he wanted, and that was what mattered.

Ace stepped into the shower and began to wash the blood off of his face. The water felt good on his skin, refreshing. He always did his best thinking in the shower. What he needed to think of, was how to get Sadie alone again. It would be harder this time since she would have her guard up. Sadie was not a stupid girl. Fresh rage came back when he thought of how Billy had ruined his chance. It had been perfect, everything was going right. He had finally subdued her and was just about to begin, when that pussy had come and ruined everything. He curled his hand into a fist and struck the bathroom wall.

Ace rinsed the soap off of his body. He'd just have to be a little more forceful next time, that's all. He had given her a chance to cooperate and she refused. That was her fault. Next time, he'd just get right down to business. He wouldn't hurt her. Not really. He just wanted to have a little fun with her. Eyeball was getting his fun. Why shouldn't Ace be able to? But where? He thought maybe he could get away with it in her own home. Her old man was always working out at the mill. He'd just wait until her mother was out shopping and Billy and the younger one were out of the house.

"Yeah.." He smiled to himself. "I'll just walk up to the porch, and 'knock, knock, knock , is Billy home? No?" And then he'd just shove himself in the doorway. Easy peasy. He turned the water off and dryed himself off and put on a clean pair of underpants. He felt better now. This way might even be better. It could be strangely satisfying taking advantage of Little Miss Perfect in her own house. He lay down on his narrow bed and closed his eyes. His nose still smarted, but that was ok. He'd make it right soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: You guys are awesome at reviewing. I can't say enough how much I appreciate all the nice things that have been said **

Sadie had a monster headache when she awoke the next morning. She had not slept well. Nightmares starring Castle Rock's town bully had plagued her until the wee hours of the morning. She was supposed to meet Richie though. She didn't want to, she didn't want to be anywhere that Ace could get to her. She couldn't let anyone know though or he would do something to retaliate. And Ace Merrill always got good and even.

She didn't feel like looking pretty today. She might not ever feel like looking pretty again, she thought. She pulled on a pair of jeans that she hadn't worn in about two years and one of Billy's old t-shirts. She skipped putting on any make-up and left her hair naturally straight and down. She looked much younger than her sixteen years without all the frills most teenage girls indulge in. She went downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cornflakes. She didn't eat much, just stirred them around in the milk mostly. She wasn't hungry.

She gave up on the cereal and went into the living room where Vern was watching cartoons. She sat down next to him. "How's it goin', Vern-o?" She asked him.

"Ah, you know." He answered, not looking away from the television.

She reached around and ruffled his hair. He pulled away and tried to look irritated, but his eyes smiled and Sadie smiled back at them. They sat like that until noon, just enjoying each other's company and Sadie's mind ran away to a more pleasant time, when Saturday morning cartoons were the most important thing in her life.

When the sun was high in the sky, Sadie realized she couldn't put off going to Richie's any longer. She got up off the couch and looked at Vern, "Hey, be good ok? Don't go getting into any trouble you can't get out of. I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not doin' anything. Take it easy, Sadie." He stuffed a twinkie in his mouth and continued to watch the television.

She smiled and then walked out the door. The air was humid and sticky. It was probably going to rain. She walked the few blocks to Richie's house and knocked on the rusted screen door. Eyeball came to the door barefoot, bare chested, and in a pair of jeans. He scratched his curly, brown hair and yawned. "I gotta shower." He said through the screen door. "Just wait out here, ok?"

Sadie nodded and sat down on the porch steps. Children's toys littered the lawn. The screen door opened, and Richie's little brother Chris stepped out. He pointed at the spot next to Sadie, "Can I sit down?" He asked.

Sadie nodded and he took a seat. "You ok?" He asked her, "You look sad. Really down, man."

Suddenly, something in Sadie broke. Silent tears began to flow and the whole story of last night came out. Why she was telling this to her boyfriend's thirteen year old brother, she had no idea. He had taken the time to ask her if she was ok, and that small act of kindness broke her mental block on the situation.

Chris put his tanned arm on her shoulders and comforted her. "You can't tell _anyone_. You really can't. Promise me, ok?" She pleaded.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, ok. Bastard. That guy's got it comin'. Somebody needs to knock Ace Merrill down so far that he can't get back up. If I was bigger, I'd…well..I don't know. I'd do something. Guess I'm just a kid though, huh?"

Sadie smiled sadly at him. "I'm going to run away. It's the only way I'll ever get out of this town." She looked off in the distance.

"How? How will you live like that?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I'll work at an ice cream parlor. I could do that. I'm not _that_ stupid. No one would know my name there. They wouldn't think I was just some dead brained Tessio, capable of nothing more than getting knocked up."

"You don't really want to do that. An ice cream parlor? You'll get out of this town. I know it, even if you don't. I used to think I wouldn't, that I'd be stuck here forever. My last name has a reputation too, you know. I'll get out too, though. But we'll do it the right way. We'll make something of ourselves. Wanna shake on it?" Chris held his hand out.

Sadie smiled, "Yeah. You know, you're pretty smart for a little kid." She said, taking his hand.

"What can I say? I'm a brilliant, young mind." Chris said trying to keep a straight face.

Sadie felt a little better. She hadn't even wanted to come here today, but she had found a friend in Chris Chambers, and he had comforted her in a way that no one else was able to.

A freshly showered Eyeball stepped out through the screen door. "Let's go get lunch, babe." He said while putting on his shirt.

Chris walked past his older brother and into the house. Sadie stood up and took Richie's hand. He squeezed her to him and kissed the top of her head.

He snaked his arm around her waist and the two set off towards the Blue Point Diner.


	8. Chapter 8

As the days passed and the temperature raised, Sadie's traumatic night began to fade in her memory. Her appetite returned and she began to doll herself up again on a regular basis. On the days when she had to see Ace, she always felt sick to her stomach. The two were bonded by their grim secret and she would do anything if she could erase that. He would smirk at her while he lit a cigarette or touch the brim of his nose and glare at her.

Sometimes after these uncomfortable moments she was forced to share with Ace Merrill, she would wake up in her bed in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, a scream just behind her lips. For the most part, however, she had moved on. Regardless of what anyone might have thought of her, she was a strong girl.

She began to day dream less about a bracelet that Richie may or may not buy for her in the future, and began to think more about college. She wanted away from Castle Rock, and away from Ace Merrill. While a handshake with a kid on her boyfriend's porch might seem silly, she thought of it fondly and often. She and Chris would get out and become successful in a way that they both deserved. She hadn't told anyone of her college plans. Her girlfriends would think she was crazy. Richie would absolutely lose it when she told him. She wanted to be a teacher though. For that, you had to go to college and earn a degree.

All of that was more than a year away though. On this day, she didn't have to worry about how Richie would react to the news. She did need to tell someone though.

A steady rain was pouring down outside and the roll of thunder shook the windows in their frames of the Tessio homestead. Her father was working at the mill, as per usual, and her mother was out playing bridge with Mrs. DuChamp and some other ladies from around the neighborhood. Vern hadn't been home all weekend. Sometimes Sadie envied him. He hadn't a care in the world, yet. He had everything at his feet. He was at the perfect age where he could get into harmless trouble and come away unscathed. She wondered if he knew that, and considered if maybe someone should tell him to enjoy it while it lasted.

Sadie walked out to the garage and found Billy tinkering with an old broken lawn mower. Sadie took a seat on an ancient tricycle that hadn't been used since Vern was in diapers.

"Hey, Billy." She said conversationally.

He grunted at her in reply, fixated on whatever it was he was trying to do with the lawn mower.

"It's raining pretty good out there, huh?" She said, looking out the window.

Billy looked up and followed her gaze, "Yeah. It's really comin' down now. I gotta get this mower working again. Dad's been ridin' my ass all week about it. You know how he is. Do you want something or did you just come out here to bug me?"

Sadie smiled. Billy was certainly rough around the edges, and at times she thought she might even hate him, but times like these reminded her that he would always be her brother. While she had childhood memories of him shoving her face in the ground and making her eat dirt, or putting worms in her hair, she also had good memories. Good natured teasing and noogies and all the other things siblings did to each other, just because. She could also remember one magical moment, when the two of them had kneeled, holding their breath, watching as a butterfly emerged from its cocoon. She couldn't have been more than eight, Billy nine. She wondered if Billy remembered that. She started to ask him, and then decided against it. If he didn't remember, it would take away some of the fondness of the special memory. She would keep it to herself, at least for now.

Billy was looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. "I dunno." She said. "I was just wondering, maybe, if you ever thought about leaving here."

He looked at her, his mind working behind his eyes again. "Leave? You mean Castle Rock? I don't know…I never really thought about it. Why leave? Everything is here." He went back to fiddling with the mower.

"Yeah, I know, but I was just thinking maybe I could go to college after high school, you know? To be a teacher or something."

He put down the tools he was working with and wiped his hands on his Dungarees. "College? What do you need college for? You're just a girl. Who's going to take care of your house and your kids if you're going to college and bein' a teacher? That's for rich broads and dorks, not people like us."

"Oh.." She said, disappointed. She knew he wouldn't understand, but she _had_ to tell someone. She never had anyone to talk to. Her friends at school were just people she ate lunch and walked the halls with, not real pals. Besides, it was summer, and she didn't see much of them anyway. She couldn't talk to Richie about this. That left Billy, and he reacted in a way that she had hoped he wouldn't, but deep down knew that he would.

She sighed and then smiled at him, "Yeah, I guess so." She didn't care what Billy thought, though. She didn't care what anyone thought, she was going to do it, no matter what.

There was another question she had to ask though. "Billy?" She said hesitantly.

He looked at her, waiting for her question.

"Would you ever hurt a girl? Make her do things with you, even if she didn't want to?" She had to know. She had to know if her brother was a monster. If Billy was capable of doing something like that, maybe Richie was too. His older brother Frank was in prison right now for that very thing, after all. But if he wasn't, maybe it was just Ace. Maybe the other boys didn't know just how dangerous he really was.

"Christ, no! What the hell are you askin' me that for? Jesus, that's really pussy. I don't need to force no girl to do somethin'. What the hell's wrong with you?" He shook his head and went back to his lawn mower. "Get outta here. Your really buggin' me now."

Sadie breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the garage, feeling slightly better than she had before.

As she walked back into the house, the rain was still pouring down heavily and thunder rolled in the distance. As she started into the living room, she heard something much closer than thunder: a knock on the door. She hesitated before she turned around. Who would come all the way out here in a storm like this? With the comfort of knowing that Billy was only a holler away, she shrugged her shoulders and went to the door.

When she opened it, Richie was standing there, his wet hair matted to his head and his clothes dripping on the welcome mat.


	9. Chapter 9

Sadie was bewildered at Richie's appearance on her doorstep. She opened the door wider, "Riche? What are you doing here? You're going to catch pneumonia with your clothes soaked like that."

Richie smirked at her and stepped inside. "You want me to take all my clothes off, then?" He teased her, slyly.

Sadie tried to hide a smile. "Where's your brother? I gotta talk to him. There's a party in the works. It'll be too cool, Sadie." Richie explained, his hands on her shoulders.

She looked at him quizzically, "He's out in the garage. He's real grumpy, though. I think it's the rain." Richie kissed her on the check and headed towards the garage door. He paused a moment, and said over his shoulder, "Ace is on his way. Could you let him in, babe?" Then he was out the door.

Sadie tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She looked from the closed garage door to the front door and back again. "It will be ok. They're just right there, nothing bad will happen. Just open the door and keep out of his reach." She told herself, her voice trembling so that she couldn't even begin to fool herself that she wasn't afraid. Her fingers played at the hem of her skirt nervously. She walked into the living room and sat down stiffly on the sofa. Her fingers drummed on her knee as the clock ticked the seconds slowly away. Sadie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to get her racing heartbeat under control. She knew that Ace probably wouldn't try anything with Richie and Billy just a few feet away. However, she also knew that if he smelled the slightest bit of fear on her, he would revel in it. She wouldn't let him have that satisfaction.

Five minutes passed, and then ten and her breathing and heart rate had dropped down to almost normal. Ace Merrill was dangerous, but he was still just a teenage boy. A boy that she had known almost all her life. Richie and Billy would not let anything terrible happen to her and they were only a holler away from the front door. As she was thinking these calming and rational thoughts, someone wrapped at the door. Her breath caught in her throat. Then she was up and moving towards the door, a brave face on.

She opened the door, and there he was, in the flesh. A look of surprise showed on his face when he saw that it was Sadie and not Billy who had opened the door. "Well lookie what we have here." He said, a sly smile spreading across his face.

Sadie stepped back quickly while keeping a poker face. "They're in the garage." She said matter- of-factly, pointing towards the door. "Is that so?" Ace said, stepping towards Sadie. She nodded, and took a step closer to the garage and safety.

They looked at each other for a moment, Ace's blue eyes daring her brown ones to look away. They did not and simply went on returning his steady gaze. Suddenly, Ace's hand shot out and before she knew what was happening, she had stayed still long enough for him to caress her face. He trailed his finger from the side of her face down to her collar bone. Flustered, she stepped away again in confusion. Ace smiled again. "I know how to make you do what I want, Sadie, baby." He said smoothly. Before she could respond, he had begun to walk away to join the other boys.

She frantically scrubbed at her skin with her hand where he had touched her. "How dare he!" She thought to herself. Who did he think he was anyway? Still, lying under the anger was fear. Perhaps Ace Merrill was bolder than she had thought.

Ace had taken a seat out in the garage, pretending to listen to Billy and Eyeball bullshitting each other. He had enjoyed how things had gone. He hadn't expected Miss Priss to open the door, but that was ok. He had loved the fear he saw in her that she failed to hide. How she had been too shocked to move away from his touch. He smoked a cigarette. He had not forgotten the plan he had devised in the shower all that time ago. He was simply being patient. He would know when the time was right, and it wasn't yet.

He started listening to his friends, "My old man'll be gone. My mom's always gone. It's perfect." Eyeball was saying.

"I dunno." Billy said hesitantly. "If your old man finds out, he'll kill all of us, Eyeball."

"Aw, c'mon, Billy. He won't find out. It'll be fun." Eyeball answered, the excitement clear in his voice.

"Quit bein' an asshole, Billy. It'll be fine. We're all gonna have a good time." Ace spoke up.

Billy muttered something to himself and then began fumbling with the lawn mower again. Eyeball clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "Bitchin'!" He stood up from his seat, "I'm gonna go tell Sadie. Hey, somebody tell the other guys, huh?"

After Billy had left with Richie and Ace, Sadie had gone up to her room and sat on the bed, and cried. Her mind was completely under control and calm, but still the tears came. When they had eventually dried up, she smoothed herself out and stood up. She was going to put an end to her troubles with Ace Merrill once and for all. If her brother or her boyfriend were too pussy to stand up for her, then she would do it herself. Although she hoped that it would not come to that. Richie would be furious… if he believed her. He didn't even like anyone to _look_ at her.

Ace had ditched the other two boys about an hour ago. He said that he had to help his old man, but it wasn't true. His father wasn't even home. His mother was downstairs on the couch, a cigarette smoldering between her first two fingers. She was watching a game show on the television set and Ace could hear some of the dialogue floating up the stairs. He was in his bedroom, sharpening his switch blade. He had really wanted to get Sadie in bed at her house, but when a golden opportunity came knocking on your door, you answered it. He wasn't entirely sure that he could pull it off, though. It would be difficult, but he was getting impatient. He would just have to play it by ear.

The Chambers home was nothing more than a three room shack. Tomorrow night when it was filled with a bunch of drunk teenagers, it would be virtually impossible to get Sadie alone. She would also be very unwilling to follow him anywhere, as she had last time. He rubbed at his temples, thinking. He had two options: The cellar or the wood shed out back. If he could think of a way to trick her into either of those locations, he would win.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Just wanted to say thanks to all of you who are still reading this story, ten chapters in. You guys are awesome **

The day of Eyeball's party had come. Sadie had spent most of the hours before glued to Billy's side at home. He had at first been confused, and then irritated.

"What do you want, Sadie?" He lashed out at her finally.

She looked down and toed her shoe at the ground, looking much younger than her sixteen years. "I dunno. I just feel like being close." This was a half truth, something Sadie Tessio was rather good at. She _did_ feel like being close, but she also knew _exactly_ why. In a few hours, if she wasn't close, something bad was going to take place.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" He asked bewildered by her behavior. "I swear to God, I don't know how I ended up with a weirdo like you and a wet end like Vern for a family." He mumbled, walking off. Sadie didn't follow him this time.

She walked off into the backyard and sat down on the tire swing that hung from the big oak tree. She looked up into the branches and admired its height and strength. Little rays of sunshine peaked through the leaves and washed her face in warmth. It had cooled off a little since yesterday's storm and the cool air felt good on her forehead and cheeks. She slowly swung back and forth in the old tire her daddy had hung when she and Billy were in grammar school. She knew that she would have to be smart, as well as strong tonight. At this moment she felt very weak though. She felt like a little girl trapped in a teenager's body. She didn't want to have to deal with Ace Merrill and his disgusting little game. She wished that someone would just stop it all for her. It wasn't her fault. She had done nothing to lead Ace into thinking she wanted him. She had rarely even spoken to him. She felt a hot and burning anger deep down in her gut that she recognized as hate. Who did he think he was anyway? He had no right to do this to her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She knew that she could blow off Richie's party. She could pretend to be sick and it would all go away. But she knew that Ace would never give up. She was tired of waiting around, looking over her shoulder, wondering when he would grab her and force himself on her. This was going to end tonight, one way or another.

At the Merrill household, Ace was lost in his own thoughts. Plotting and planning his twisted desires. He was so lost in himself, that he genuinely believed that what he was doing could be justified. He also truly thought that although she would never admit it, Sadie Tessio wanted him to do this to her. Even if she didn't know it yet, no girl turned away his attention. All she had was Eyeball Chambers anyway. Although he was probably Ace's best friend, he couldn't imagine why any girl would choose Eyeball over Ace. He would end up a dead beat drunk just like his dad. Everyone in Castle Rock knew it. Besides, his older brother Frank was currently serving time for raping a girl. Eyeball was probably a deviant too. Maybe Sadie was used to this kind of thing.

He walked into the bathroom and began styling his hair. He dabbed on some aftershave and straightened his collard t-shirt. He looked great. His handsome face was unblemished by any teenage acne and his jawline was firm and straight. Although he was not especially tall, he held himself in a way that commanded attention and spoke of authority. The way he sauntered when he walked completed his cool, tough guy image. He looked away from the mirror, satisfied, and stuffed his switch blade into his pocket. He sat down to smoke a few cigarettes until the hour had arrived for him to drive off to Eyeball's. He chuckled to himself. Eyeball was such an asshole he had no idea what Ace had in store for his pretty little girlfriend with her doe's eyes, and he had unknowingly given him a shining opportunity to carry out said plan. He smoked, and watched the clock.

Eyeball was filled with excitement. His dad rarely went away for the night. He was usually parked right in the living room, watching the television and drinking until he passed out. He spent his days with Ace Merrill's father down at the Mellow Tiger. But nights were at home. Except for this night. One of his buddies from way back in high school had invited him to go up to his hunting cabin and drink himself stupid. Mr. Chambers had readily accepted. Mrs. Chambers got away whenever she could, which was often. That left Eyeball in charge of his younger siblings, but he paid them little attention, leaving them mostly to themselves. Tonight he would leave the little ones upstairs in their beds. Chris was on his own. He stood in front of his own mirror, taking time to style his curly brown mop of hair. He hoped that Sadie was in a good mood tonight. She had seemed a bit distant and rather frigid lately. He shrugged his shoulders at his thoughts and turned around to look at the house. There wasn't much room, but it would do. He hadn't bothered to pick up. He'd just have to do it again when everyone left, anyway. Sadie would help him. She was good at that kind of thing. Weren't all girls?

He struck a match and lit a cigarette of his own. Now all he had to do was wait for the guys to start arriving. It was going to be a wild night. He could only hope that his asshole neighbors would leave them be and not call the fuzz to ruin their good time. If the cops showed up, his dad would beat him to death for sure. He would skip the leather belt and go straight to throwing furniture. He wasn't about to spend the rest of the summer with his arm in a sling.

At last, it was time for The Cobras to meet at the Chambers'. Ace got into his car and headed over, excitement thrumming through his body. While he did not allow himself to acknowledge it, he was very nervous. His fingers drummed steadily on his gear shift. His eyes were everywhere, he could not focus them in any one spot. Little drops of perspiration were popping out along his handsome brow. He drove on and pulled alongside the road in front of Eyeball's house. It looked as though he was the first to arrive. It was difficult to tell though, since a large number of the gang did not own cars and would have to hoof it here. He opened his door and stepped out. Sauntering up the steps and onto the porch, he knocked on the door. His heart thrummed in his chest with excitement and pent up adrenaline.


	11. Chapter 11

Normally, Sadie dolled herself up quite nicely for a party, especially one that Richie was hosting. This time would be different though, for two reasons. First, she didn't want anyone thinking she had lured a drunken Ace into a private place, only to tease him with no intention of delivering, causing him to use force. She would not allow any blame to be placed on her. Second, if tonight did go according to plan, she would need to be able to move freely. She pulled on the pair of jeans that she had worn on the day after the first incident. It seemed as though it had been a million years ago, while also seeming as though it had just occurred the day before. She completed the night's outfit with Richie's old Castle High Baseball shirt. He had played until he had dropped out the previous year. He had even been good. If he had stuck with it, he could have gotten a full ride to college. But of course he didn't. Chambers kids never stuck with anything but trouble. Sadie had watched him, though; her fingers in the chain link fence around the field. She had clapped and cheered for him with her girlfriends. She missed those moments; school seemed so much lonelier without him there. The worn out shirt was too long for her, and the tail hung down over the back pockets of her pants. She tied her hair back into a ponytail with her graceful fingers in a quick and carless way that only teenage girls and hair dressers can accomplish. She could hear Billy pacing the floor impatiently downstairs. It was time to go.

She bounded down the stairs, feeling surprisingly light-hearted. "Is that what you're wearing?" Billy asked, confused.

She smiled at him and nodded. She hadn't thought up a lie to explain herself, but she needn't worry. Billy had already lost interest in the subject and was headed out the door. As they were riding to Richie's, Billy glanced away from the road over to his sister for a moment. "Are you ok? You've been acting psycho all day."

"Yes." She answered quickly and quietly. "I've just had a lot on my mind. You wouldn't know a thing about that though, would you, William?" She stifled a chuckle in the back of her hand.

"Ha. Ha. Real funny. I could be as smart as you if I tried. I just think it's a real waste of time. Besides, maybe you'd think it was really funny if I kicked your ass out of the car and made you walk." His dark eyes focused back on the road. Sadie rolled her eyes at him and smiled to herself. She remained silent the rest of the way.

As the Chambers house came into view, Sadie's good mood faltered. Her breath was suddenly caught in her throat. She gulped to force it down. Her heart began to race. She was about to walk into the lion's den.

Neither of the Tessio kids bothered to knock. The party was in full swing by the time they got there. Sadie did not recognize as many faces as she had imagined she would. Kids from the surrounding three counties had shown up. Richie sauntered up to her, snaking his arm around her waist in that comforting way that he had. He kissed her cheek and she could smell alcohol on his breath, but he seemed to still be mostly sober. He looked her up and down and she braced herself for any comment he may make on her wardrobe.

"You got on my old shirt?" He smiled softly. "You look real nice in it, Sadie." He kissed her cheek again and then released her. He had a party to host. Sadie smiled as he wandered off. His unexpected sweetness had brought butterflies to her stomach.

She was quickly and unpleasantly snapped back to reality when a soothing, yet chilling, voice spoke to her. "It's gonna be a wild ride tonight, Sadie, baby." Ace spoke to her ear in a hushed whisper.

Sadie quickly stiffened and turned to face him. She then gained control of herself and smiled sweetly, "Yes, I think it will be, Ace." She said. Ace looked confused for a moment and then smiled back. He put the back of his hand on her cheek and stroked it. Her skin felt smooth and cool and she willed herself to allow him to do it. Eventually he pulled back away and walked off into the kitchen for another beer. Sadie's smile fell from her face and she scrubbed absently at her cheek with the tail of Richie's shirt.

Ace had been thrown momentarily by Sadie's behavior. He had expected her to squirm away and glower at him with those dark brown eyes of her's. Sometimes he wondered if there was enough hate in them to kill him. He quickly realized however, that she had simply come to her senses. Of course it had only been a matter of time. Ace was not a nobody. He was absolutely the best thing Castle Rock had to offer, especially to a pretty little thing like Sadie. He drank his current beer with more gusto. He would not need to have a level head to trick Sadie into being alone with him. She would go willingly.

Eyeball came up to Ace and slung an arm around his shoulders. "How ya doin', man?" He asked, a bright and genuine smile resting easily on his face.

"I'm doin' real good Eyeball." Ace said, smiling back at his friend. He couldn't wait until Chambers found out that his broad was lusting after Ace.

The night had only just begun, but by the time it was all over, Sadie would feel as though an entire year had gone by.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few hours, Eyeball approached Sadie and asked her to go outside with him. She obliged, and welcomed the cool night air on her skin. It had begun to get very hot in the small house with all of those people inside. Sadie had not touched a single drink to her lips. She wanted to be completely sober as her dangerous encounter was still yet to come. She had no idea why Richie wanted to talk to her. He was never likes this. Of course, he was also completely sloshed by this point in the night.

Richie took her hand in his and Sadie began to feel like the moon should be full and showering them in its glow. Instead, the moon was only a thin sliver, and the sky was so cloudy that its light was almost completely lost in the night. "Sadie, I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Sadie smiled, confused, but pleased. "I love you too, Richie." She said quietly.

He smiled back at her, "I also wanted to tell you, that I think maybe we should get married."

Sadie's smile faltered for a moment, "I don't know, Richie. I don't know if I'm ready for that. I'm only sixteen. I have to finish highschool. Maybe go to college.." She trailed off.

Richie looked as if he had been prepared for this, and not hurt as she had expected. "I'll take care of you, babe. We'll figure all that out later, ok?" He kissed her hand.

Sadie was still unsure, "I…can we talk about this later? Tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Sure thing, Sadie. Let's go back in, huh?" He kissed her hand again and led her back into the small building he called home.

Richie gave her a small kiss on the corner of her mouth before disappearing back into a crowd of drunken teenagers. Sadie sat down heavily in a stained recliner. Her mind was whirling. It was true that she had feelings for Richie, but she had no idea if he was the man she wanted to spend her _entire_ life with. She didn't know that she wanted to be married to _anyone_ this early in her life. She hoped that after a good night's rest she would have a better perspective on the situation. Or perhaps Richie would forget he had said anything at all. That would be nice. He was drunk, after all.

While Sadie was mulling all of this over, Ace was taking notice of the fact that she was away from Richie. Sadie's plan to finish the situation with Ace Merrill had totally left her mind for the first time that night. Richie making a half-assed marriage proposal to her under the night sky was not what she was expecting the night to hold for her. She began to chew on her fingernails, a habit she had mostly given up until lately. Richie looked over at her from his spot as host and dropped her a sly wink. She smiled at him, she couldn't help. While she was unsure just how serious her feelings were for him, she _did_ know that he could make her heart melt with infatuation without even trying.

Ace Merrill had downed more alcohol than he could keep track of. The world was hazy and distorted through his vision. He could see Sadie Tessio sitting prettily in that dirty recliner. That was what drove him so crazy about her. She didn't even have to _try_ to make herself attractive. She just was. Her personality was genuine and she had an air of innocence about her although she could never be mistaken for being naïve. He remembered the first time she had tagged along with Billy. He had noticed Eyeball watching her and making her laugh, but Ace hadn't given her a second glass. She had just been a kid back then, and she hadn't yet grown into herself. Her legs seemed too long for her and her curves hadn't yet emerged. He wondered how Eyeball had seen what she would grow into while he hadn't even considered her. As he watched her, she began to chew on her fingernails, unaware of his presence.

Ace struck a match and lit a cigarette. He looked around nonchalantly and then withdrew the cigarette and exhaled. He began to saunter over to the recliner where Sadie still sat.

"Sadie?" He asked her, expectantly.

"Hm?" Sadie asked, still thinking about what Richie had said and not realizing who was speaking to her.

"Sadie, I'd like to take you to bed." The alcohol and confidence that she wanted him had made him blunt.

Now he had her attention and Sadie was brought back to reality. "Um.." She said, and the slipped in the role she had to play, "Yes." She smiled, "I've been wondering when you'd get around to asking me." She touched her fingers lightly to his forearm.

She looked back at Richie, and saw that he was no longer paying attention to her. He was talking cars with a boy she did not recognize. She briefly considered crying out for him, but did not. It was no longer about whether or not he would believe her. She wanted revenge.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but I know it's been a while so I wanted to get an update out. I'll try and work on it more over the week and get something new up soon **

Ace smirked and grabbed her hand, leading her back outside. Sadie was beginning to wonder if she had misjudged how much he had had to drink when he suddenly stumbled. He looked back at her sheepishly and then let out an uncharacteristic snort of laughter. Sadie almost chuckled herself before her nerves gripped tightly onto her gut and it didn't seem funny anymore.

Once outside, Ace wasted no time and began roughly rubbing all over Sadie's body. It took every ounce of mental strength she had to allow him. She had planned on pretending to enjoy herself, but now that she was here, she couldn't do it. He was too disgusting. Luckily, Ace didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't mind. He grabbed and handful of her hair and kissed her roughly on the mouth. He moved his way down, kissing her neck. She was shoved up against the side of the house now, waiting for her opportunity to hit him where he was weakest.

As began to slide his hands down to her pants and paused for a moment. He looked up at her, realizing for the first time that she was wearing pants and not a skirt. He licked his lips and Sadie began to prepare herself to explain why she hadn't chosen to wear something more appropriate for a party. As she opened her mouth to speak, he kissed her again and then unbuttoned them without asking any questions. She sighed and the braced herself. The time was now.

As he began to slide the pants down over her hips, she quickly and forcefully brought her knee up and into his groin. He let out a pained groan and slipped onto the ground. She stayed with her back and hands pressed up against the wall of the house, unsure what to do next. She felt victorious and a small Mona Lisa smile touched her lips as she watched him cup his wounded manhood in his hands. She knew she should get back inside and away from him, but she lingered a moment longer, buttoning her pants back in the process.

"Bitch," Ace said quietly from the ground, "Stuck up, teasing _bitch_." She turned her back on him and started towards the house. She had only taken three steps before she was grabbed from behind and pulled down on the ground. She let out a scream and prayed that someone inside would hear her. Ace pulled her hair and continued to call her a teasing bitch. She kicked at him, but he had wised up and kept his tender crotch well out of her reach. He drew back his fist and it connected with her cheekbone. She heard an audible crack and bright flash of pain filled her mind, blocking out everything else.

He was on top of her now, biting the skin between her shoulder and neck. She cried out again, for Richie or Billy, or anyone. She shoved at him with all of her might, and by some miracle he rolled off of her. She stood up to run, her breath panting and ragged in the still night air.

She made it to the doorway when it opened suddenly, "What the hell is this?" Richie asked, standing confused and looking at his haggard girlfriend and slumped over best friend. Sadie did not answer him and only collapsed into his arms, sobbing, and confusing him even more.


	14. Chapter 14

Ace slowly got up from the ground, still holding one hand absent mindedly at his injured balls. His eyes had no panic in them. Ace never lost his cool. "Why don't you get your bitch under control, Rich." He said shortly and then began to walk past them both and back into the house.

Eyeball looked after him and then turned to Sadie. "What the hell did you do?" He asked, more bewildered than upset or angry.

Through her tears Sadie looked up at him, "He attacked me, Richie. He was ripping at my clothes and..and.." The rest was lost in a sob.

"What? No..Sadie you're just drunk. Ace wouldn't do that. We know him. It's probably a misunderstanding." He answered.

Sadie shook her head. "No! " She told him how Ace had approached her the first night and how Billy had unknowingly come to her rescue. How tonight's events had unfolded quickly followed. She could not read the look on her boyfriend's face and hoped with everything she had that he believed her.

Richard said nothing. He turned away from her and began to walk into the house. Sadie followed him, "Richie, please!" She begged. The she saw what he was doing and fear overtook her.

Ace was moodily leaned up against the kitchen counter smoking a cigarette. The smoke was drifting up and curling around his nostrils. Richard approached him slowly and with purpose. "You put that bitch in her place?" Ace asked hatefully.

Again, Richard said nothing. Ace opened his mouth to repeat his question when Richard's fist came flying at his face, breaking his nose and splattering blood all over his white t-shirt. "Fuck you!" Richard screamed.

Ace's hands flew to his face, and a scream of pain and rage came out, silencing the entire party. Everyone turned to look at what was happening, drinks still in hand. The usual adrenaline of the crowd was not present at this fight. No one spoke a word as Ace fired back and landed a punch on Richie's own face, busting his lip open. Both of the young men wore solemn expressions of hate on their faces. Richie never asked Ace any questions about what he had done to Sadie, and Ace never tried to explain himself. They just went on throwing punches until they were down on the ground wrestling. That was when Sadie first saw the gleam of a knife. She knew that she couldn't stop anything; she felt absolutely helpless and didn't know what to do.

By this time, Billy had taken place standing at her elbow. She turned to him and whispered "Ace has a knife. Billy can't you do something?" Billy only shook his head, unaware at why the two Cobras had turned on each other. Had he known, he would have joined in and perhaps the next few events could have been avoided, but perhaps you can't change that kind of fate.

A few gasps escaped the crowd, mostly from girls, that had also noticed the shining knife. Ace plunged it into Richie's side and he didn't move for a moment. It wasn't a fatal blow, it was only a switchblade and no major arteries had been hit, but it hurt fiercely and Richie tried to sit up, pulling away from the fight. Sadie ran towards him to help him, kneeling down and grabbing his arm. Ace was moving towards them both, reaching up with his knife again. Sadie screamed and jumped back. She hadn't expected him to use it again. When a knife was used in a fight, it was usually to end it. It would cause one of the boys to back off, and then things would dissolve. Ace didn't care about what usually happened though. He was going to show Eyeball and his broad what happened when you went against Ace Merrill.

He grabbed Sadie and held the knife at her throat. "Hey, Ace.." Billy started, unsure what to say next. His emotions were in a whirl seeing his sister in danger, but he hadn't any clue on how to diffuse the situation. "Anybody says a word and I slit her fucking throat. Everybody get out of here." Ace answered, his voice chilly and calm. His face was still covered in blood and the collar of his shirt had ripped. The teenagers quickly began to filter out, scrambling towards the door. None of them had ever seen Ace turn against one of his own.

"Sadie.." Billy said quietly. "Please, Billy. Please go find someone who can do something." Tears fell down Sadie's face as she pleaded with her older brother. He was filled with guilt for all the times he hadn't protected her, and for not being able to now. He ran his hands through his hair and then turned to walk out the door, in search of a phone, or his father.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, Ace. I'm not fucking around. Don't fucking touch her!" Eyeball screamed, furious in spite of his injuries. A dark spot of blood was forming in an oblong circle on his shirt under his armpit where he'd been stabbed. His hair which had been so perfectly styled at the beginning of the night hung in his face, damp with his own sweat.

"What're you gonna do, hero? Bleed on me?" Ace answered smugly. He began to draw the knife across Sadie's throat, a small trickle of blood falling down onto her blouse, when he heard a click that made him stop before he could do anything more than superficial damage to her delicate neck. When he looked up, he saw something so familiar, that for a moment he thought he had somehow traveled back in time.

Chris Chambers stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his father's gun in his hand. "Let her go." He said quietly.

The name and age of the boy had changed, but Ace knew that Chris was just as capable as Gordon LaChance had been of pulling the trigger of that damned gun. Maybe even more so. He threw down his knife disgusted. He wasn't going to lose his life for this dumb bitch.

"Fuckin' Chambers. He said. He gave Richie a final kick in the ribs before he walked out of the house, pretending he wasn't afraid, when he was praying to a God he didn't believe in that the little fuck wouldn't pull the trigger.

Billy had gotten to a phone by this time, and didn't take long for Castle Rock's finest to pick up Ace Merrill. He was handcuffed and put safely away in jail to await a court date. Richie was stitched up and Sadie's neck required no more than a gauze bandage. There wasn't much they could do for her broken cheek bone, but that would heal on its own in time. Chris had saved their lives.

Sadie did end up following her dream of becoming a teacher, and she and Chris both got out of Castle Rock. After that night, Richie has begun to appreciate and love her in a way he hadn't before. She and Richie eventually married, and while he was never really able to escape the alcoholic legacy of his father, they made it work and ended up with three kids.

Ace Merrill didn't serve too much time for his crimes and was back out on the streets. He never stayed out of trouble for long though and his rap sheet kept him from ever succeeding at anything more than securing an odd job here and there. He spent most of his days parked down at the Mellow Tiger, drinking away his paychecks and packing on some excess weight.

No one ever did find out why Ace and Eyeball had turned on each other that night. Rumors spread fast and ride, but none of them ever came within shouting distance of the truth. That fact was kept an unspoken secret between the three of them and Chris. It bound them together like a knitted afghan and Sadie could never quite get away from the fear he had awoken in her. She often woke up in the night, damp with perspiration, sure that he was standing at the foot of her bed. She would snuggle up next to her husband and lay there awake until the sun came up on those nights.

In a terrible bout of irony, Chris would eventually lose his life in a knife fight some years later. Sadie never really got over that either. Although she had left Castle Rock, she would never really escape it. It lived in her and was as much a part of her as her arm or leg was. The memories were the nightmares she could never awaken from.

**A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and I've appreciated all the reviews and favorites. I'll be working on some new stuff now, hopefully. I kind of suck at endings so sorry if this is rambling/boring or just unsatisfying in general haha. I tried though, so hopefully it isn't **_**too**_** awful.**


End file.
